Origins
by Death Phoenix
Summary: Sometimes certain things from ones past must come to light to help others. But those things unearthed are rarely pleasant which is the case for Nightstrike and Jazz. Set after TCRD. G1verse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything associated with Transformers. I do own Nightstrike.

xxxxx

The med-bay was empty except for Nightstrike who was the medic on duty at the moment. Sideswipe was more than aware of this and intended to use it to his advantage. So the scarlet warrior took great care to enter the med-bay as quietly as possible. Not that it would do him much good if Nightstrike was paying attention to his surroundings.

At the moment however, Nightstrike seemed to be working at one of the terminals in the med-bay, probably reading or writing one of the numerous reports medics are required to. There had been a battle not that long ago and Prowl along with Red Alert were insistent on paperwork being filled out. So Sideswipe used this time where his dark lover was seemingly distracted to get closer. The scarlet Lamborghini approached Nightstrike from behind and wrapped his arms around his lover's lithe form.

"An' what can I do for ya Loverling?"

Sideswipe couldn't keep the smile from gracing his face after hearing Nightstrike use the endearment. The medic had one for each of them and didn't hesitate to use them around those he considered family and in private. Sideswipe loved it when Nightstrike called him loverling. It meant the Trans Am cared deeply for the scarlet twin, just as much as he cared for Sunstreaker and Bluestreak as well as Jazz and Prowl.

"What are you and Jazz plotting?" The mischievous Lamborghini was genuinely curious about their behavior. It was very clear to him that they were both plotting something. He would know, he did do it himself often enough.

"Tha' would be tellin'."

"So you are both up to something. Well, I guess I'll find out eventually." He followed up his words with light nips and kisses along Nightstrike's neck. His arms around the medic never moved, though his hands did lightly begin to caress Nightstrike's sides.

"What do ya need Loverling? I know ya didn't come all th' way ta th' med-bay just ta molest me while I'm on duty."

Sideswipe let the air leave his intakes in the form of a sigh. Normally he wouldn't say anything or involve anyone in this situation. Sunstreaker was his twin and as such his to protect, even if the Sociopathic Sunflower didn't like it. But he was more than well aware of how protective Nightstrike was of the three of them. Primus, Nightstrike was protective of all of those who he considered family or friends. But the one he seemed to be the most protective of was Sunstreaker, even though the generally volatile warrior didn't need physical protection.

Allowing himself to be given punishment detail for nearly tearing Cliffjumper's cranial unit off had cemented how protective the medic was of Sunstreaker in Sideswipe's processor. Nightstrike was very protective of Bluestreak and Sideswipe, many of the Ark crew had found that out, but the medic went to great lengths for Sunstreaker. Nightstrike's devotion to his twin's well-being didn't make Sideswipe or Bluestreak jealous at all. After all, there were special connections between all four of them and in the end all four of them were all lovers.

And that in the end was what made it easy to approach Nightstrike about the current situation. Certain minibots just could seem to learn to leave well enough alone. They knew just which buttons to push to make Sunstreaker angry. The golden warrior had been sent to the brig and the unfortunate minibot in question, Gears this time, would be escorted into the med-bay at any moment. Nightstrike wasn't aware of what had happened yet.

"Gears was running his vocalizer again-" Sideswipe paused and Nightstrike's processors began to go into overdrive as he started to conclude things based on what his scarlet lover was saying and how he was acting. The medic was absolutely still in Sideswipe's arms.

"Sunny beat him pretty bad and well, he got thrown in the brig-" Whatever Sideswipe was going to say went unfinished as his lover seemingly exploded, even if his voice never got louder as he spoke. That was part of what made the dressing downs that Nightstrike delivered so scary. The medic turned in Sideswipe's arms so that he could look his lover in the optics.

"Are they out of their processors Sideswipe? Do they really think locking either of ya two in th' brig for any amount of time is a good idea? Do they not understand how stupid a punishment tha' is where both of ya are concerned?"

Sideswipe was startled for a moment. Nightstrike apparently knew what exactly Sunstreaker and himself had done before the War. But to know as much as he seemingly did the medic would have to have been involved in some way. It would explain why he and his twin thought Nightstrike looked familiar when they met on the battlefield on the day the medic had arrived.

"How? When?" The scarlet Lamborghini was rather speechless. Thankfully Nightstrike seemed to know exactly what Sideswipe was asking.

"The Tournament. As a sparkling, all three of us." That more explained why Jazz and Nightstrike were such good fighters and why a medic like Nightstrike knew how to fight at all much less that well. It also meant that Nightstrike and Jazz both understood. That also explained why Jazz went out of his way to make sure Sunstreaker and himself never stayed in the brig for long and often got them some alternative punishment.

"Can you help?" It would have hurt Sideswipe's pride to ask this of almost anyone else. But Nightstrike was his lover and Nightstrike was also a medic who more than understood the dangers of locking either of the Twins up for long amounts of time

"I will I promise." Those words more than anything reassured him. He knew that Nightstrike as well as Jazz never broke their promises. "Now get out of here before they bring Gears in for treatment. They'll just get suspicious if you're in here when they bring him. I 'ave an annoying minibot ta fix then kick out as well as some superiors ta dress down for their foolishness."

"They didn't know Nightstrike, you know that. Neither Sunny or me told them. And Jazz always made sure that we never had to stay in there for too long."

"I'm well aware Jazz probably helped ya both out. But ignorance in this case is not something ta be taken lightly. Ya know what could 'ave happened Loverling and tha' is not forgivable. Ya and Sunshine shouldn't 'ave had ta deal with tha' possiblity hangin' over your heads."

"Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?" Sideswipe asked as he held his lover's masked face in his hands.

"Perhaps ya should tell me more often if ya think tha'. Now go, I can feel them gettin' closer."

"Thank you." And with that heartfelt sentiment said Sideswipe kissed the sensitive crest that adorned his lover's helm before disappearing from the med-bay.

xxxxx

About a breem after Sideswipe left Gears was brought in by Cliffjumper who was supporting his fellow-survival-instinct-lacking minibot.

"Set him down on th' repair table and get out of th' med-bay Cliffjumper. I'm far from in th' mood ta listen ta ya run tha' vocalizer of your's. Wait out in th' hall. I'm sendin' him out when I'm done with him and you'll 'ave th' honor of escortin' him back ta his quarters."

One look at Nightstrike told the red minibot that now was not the time to push the visored medic. Everyone knew by now that Nightstrike could be as bad as Ratchet if not worse when he was in a foul mood. Funny how the best ones to calm down Nightstrike were Prowl, Red Alert, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Inferno. Jazz was more likely to get as upset as his trine-mate in most cases. Things that got Nightstrike in a foul mood were likely to get Ratchet into an equally foul one. And generally whatever upset Nightstrike would end up upsetting Swoop and First Aid which ended up upsetting their fellow Dinobots and Protectobots repectively.

Needless to say the crew on the Ark generally went out of their way to avoid upsetting Nightstrike in any way. It usually had the most horrible domino effect when it did happen.

xxxxx

Repairing Gears didn't take half as long as Nightstrike feared it would, but that just made the lecture several mechs would be recieving that much worse because the visored medic hadn't cooled down in the slightest. After making sure that Cliffjumper would do as ordered Nightstrike stopped for a moment. He had to keep calm, well as calm as he could given the circumstances. But he really couldn't believe how stupid they had been. It might not have been their fault for not knowing, only those who were involved in or with that particular part of Cybertronian life ever knew, but a pattern should have become apparent to them at some point.

_/Nightstrike to Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Jazz. Report to med-bay at once./_

He gave them no time to reply to his summons. They would find out what they had been called for when they arrived. This had been going on for far too long.

xxxxx

Jazz really wasn't sure it would be safe for his fellow Autobots to approach the med-bay, much less Nightstrike, not with the feelings he himself could feel coming from his trine-mate's end of the bond. Nightstrike was simmering in anger at the moment. Thankfully it didn't feel like he was going to maim anyone right now, but that could change. It was very rare for his rather laid back trine-mate to get truly upset and even rarer for him to become enraged.

The saboteur's processors whirled as he attempted to soothe his trine-mate through their bond and figure out what had set him off at the same time. Then a thought struck. Sunstreaker was in the brig and Gears had been taken to the med-bay where Nightstrike was. Sideswipe had disappeared shortly after Sunstreaker had been sent to the brig which was a little unusual. The scarlet Lamborghini had definitely let Nightstrike know what happened. And the medic was more than well aware how outright dangerous it was to lock up the Twins for long periods of time.

It seemed certain Autobots in charge were about a lecture and a dressing down from Nightstrike. And his own processor would finally be relieved from that constant worry about the consequences. None of them could or would dispute the very real danger if Nightstrike, a medic they all trusted, explained everything to them.

His presence was required just to back his trine-mate up and help along the explanation. The gentle tug he felt through the bond they shared confirmed his thought. Though it was now obvious that his presence was also required to keep Nightstrike calm. The medic was really upset about this and he had every right to be.

xxxxx

The second they set foot in the med-bay the Autobots called into it by Nightstrike fell silent. Something about the visored medic seemed to scream upset and volatile, do not disturb. Perhaps it was the way he held himself or perhaps it was the way his visor seemed to glow even more intensely than usual. All of them knew the medic was upset when Jazz, the last to arrive, wasted no time in going up to Nightstrike, after locking the med-bay doors they all noticed, and laying a calming hand on the mech's upper arm.

The tension, tension that became noticable after some of it drained away, seemed to lessen at the contact between the trine-mates. However that didn't mean his anger wasn't audible in his voice.

"Ya know, I 'ave seen and even taken quite a few stupid risks in my life. Many of us 'ave ta because of th' War but this takes th' oil cake. Do any of ya 'ave any idea how stupidly suicidal it is ta lock either of th' Twins in a small enclosed place for long periods of time?" The cold and deadly serious look on Jazz's face and the almost icy way Nightstrike spoke informed Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack that they had missed something or didn't know something that was apparently very vital.

"If I had known this was happenin' I would 'ave said something sooner. Sideswipe came and told me what had happened earlier. He thought he would 'ave ta explain ta me why they shouldn't stay in th' brig too long but I am more than aware of th' dangers. I should know just as Jazz should."

None of the four Nightstrike was speaking to had a clear picture of what the visored medic was saying. The Trans Am was leaving out several things and had not really explained just yet. But all four of them could remember all the times Jazz had gotten the Twins pulled out of the brig earlier than normal with various excuses and sent to alternate punishments. In fact, neither of the Twins had ever spent a full orn in the brig, Jazz had always intervened by then.

And that brought up interesting questions. Why would Jazz do that? And what would have happened if he hadn't and why? Those questions would be answered. Because it was very clear Nightstrike wasn't making this an issue because the Twins were his lovers. All of them knew the visored medic well enough to know that he was a professional and wouldn't haul them down here for personal business while he was on duty.

Ratchet was the one who spoke. If Nightstrike was bringing something to their attention it was probably something medical in origin or needed medical treatment. So it made the most sense for Ratchet to do the speaking for the four of them. "What exactly are you not saying Nightstrike? What risk have we been taking?"

"You are aware that the Twins were gladiators before they became Autobots?"

"Yes, that is in their files. What of it?" For some reason Nightstrike's question made all four of them mechs in front of the two trine-mates feel the energon in their frames run cold. It was if they were about to hear some very unpleasant things. Which they were.

"By your reply I can see ya 'ave no idea what happens in either th' Colliseum or th' Tournament or how either of them work. I really didn't expect any of ya ta know or this wouldn't 'ave gone on as long as it has. Though I am surprised no one saw a pattern because I know ya all just realized Jazz has acted on their behalf every time either of them gets thrown in th' brig."

"Well, ya got ta admit those two can be tryin' at th' best of times 'Strike. They don't behave for everyone else like they behave for ya and Blue. They just think th' Twins are wild and volatile by nature. Tis why I 'aven't said anythin'. No one has any reason ta believe me without diggin' up a lot of things I won't explain. It is better for ya ta do tha'. They're more likely ta believe it comin' from a medic who has seen and dealt with it before."

The ominious feeling from before was getting stronger the more Jazz and Nightstrike spoke.

"They 'ave no reason not ta trust ya either Jazz, but I do understand your reluctance. I 'ave always been th' one to explain things, why should now be any different?" Nightstrike paused for a moment before continuing. "Most of th' fighters and gladiators involved are taken when they are sparklings or younglings. Th' younger th' better because they are easier to train and control. It is all highly illegal but th' Council turned a blind optic ta it because it was profitable and they received more than enough bribes ta keep it tha' way."

The horror and surprise that the mechs in front of them displayed comforted Jazz and Nightstrike. It was nice to know that their trusted friends had had no idea such things were happening. Though it did make the trine-mates rather sad to know that that horror and surprise was likely to become stronger and have other negative emotions accompanying them.

"A common way Owners, those who own th' fighter or gladiator in question, made fights more 'exciting' for th' audience, which usually consisted of spectators who liked ta see th' energon gushing and gamblers, was ta lock th' fighter or gladiator in question in a small enclosed space. It was conditioned inta them ta hate th' cell they were put inta and raise their aggression levels ta new heights. Th' longer the stay in th' cell th' more agressive they would get. It made for very messy battles tha' usually ended in severe damage, maiming, or permanent deactivation. Th' Twins seem ta 'ave more control over theirselves than most considering they 'aven't ripped anyones cranial unit off yet. Though a full orn in th' brig probably would 'ave set them off in th' worst way if they hadn't had their own way out of th' brig for at least small amounts of time."

"What precisely do you mean Nightstrike?" Ratchet wasn't sure if he should be angry the Twins and Jazz had said nothing to him about this or horrified that they felt they wouldn't be believed if they said anything. Though the CMO could see their point. Very few who knew about the apparently darker than thought side of a Cybertronian society would say anything, especially if the Council knew and did nothing. Ratchet could see how upset this was making Prowl, Wheeljack, and especially Optimus, who was probably blaming himself for not knowing and putting a stop to it.

Sparkless mechs kidnapped younglings and sparklings to turn them into viscious and merciless fighters after making them slaves. But there had to be more to it than that, like how Jazz and Nightstrike knew this. And all four of them didn't like where they thought this was going because from how Nightstrike spoke it sounded as if he had personal experience.

"I went back and read their medical file, especially all of th' injuries they 'ave sustained since they became Autobots and cross-referenced them with th' times they had been in the brig. Th' injuries they cause themselves while in th' brig are so they can get out of it for a period of time. Th' Pit Bosses wouldn't allow th' most popular fighters or gladiators ta fight in less than optimal condition. Probably why Sunstreaker is so uptight about his paint job. Its ingrained behavior. Mechs in good shape are better able ta fight and are more likely ta get medical attention afterwards if they win or please th' gamblers."

"More likely to get medical attention?" Ratchet repeated, feeling like Nightstrike's answer was going to make him sick.

"If your Owner or the Pit Boss didn't think ya fought well or if th' gamblers, th' VIP gamblers tha' is, were upset then ya didn't get medical treatment until ya 'earned it' or one of th' medics took pity on ya. If ya really displeased them then ya got sent to th' other Ring."

"The other Ring?" This time Wheeljack spoke.

"Fighters fight in th' Tournament which is dedicated ta th' ancient fightin' styles. Gladiators fight in the Colliseum. Th' slang for th' Underground Fightin' Circuit is th' Ring, of which their are two. One Ring being th' Tournament and th' other being th' Colliseum. Ta be sent from th' Ring ya were raised ta fight in is usually tantamout ta a death sentence. Th' customs among th' fighters and th' gladiators might be near identical but there are slight differences. Violating those customs can 'ave lethal consequences, as can never 'aving fought someone with a vastly different style. Gladiators usually use Pit Fighting, though th' more successful ones like th' Twins mix in other styles to 'ave an edge over their competitors. Fighters usually fought in divisions categorized by which styles they had mastered and fought within those divisions, though cross-division fights did occur. So I would suggest if ya do manage ta set th' Twins off tha' ya 'ave a medic be th' one ta approach them."

"Why a medic? Does it have something to do with the customs you spoke of?" Now the four of them were morbidly curious. It was very clear that very few of the inner workings of the Underground Fighting Circuit. And they were all very aware that none of them had asked Jazz or Nightstrike how they were so familiar with those inner workings.

"In all th' time they 'ave been Autobots 'ave either Sunstreaker or Sideswipe ever attacked ya Ratchet? Or raised their hand in anger ta ya?"

"No they haven't in fact. Nor have they ever seriously threatened with anything other than pranks."

"Its another ingrained response. Medics are very highly revered and held in high regard among th' fighters and gladiators. Ta hurt a medic is ta forfit your right ta treatment and dependin' on how popular th' medic your life might be forfit as well. Th' popularity of a medic is based on how skilled they are. So hurtin' a skilled medic, one who probably has other duties ta attend ta and patients ta see, is just askin' ta be deactivated. A fighter or gladiator whose agression levels are raised can best be calmed by th' presence of a medic, someone bonded to a medic in some way, someone who has earned their absolute trust, or a lover. Which explains why Bluestreak, Jazz, Prowl, and myself 'ave th' easiest time calming them down even when they are upset. Ratchet and Wheeljack 'ave probably calmed them down before and not known it. But First Aid and Swoop have never attempted to do so; they would also be successful because they register as medics."

Then Optimus, who had been holding in his horror at the revelations Nightstrike was making, asked the question that had been nagging him. The last thing Nightstrike had said had finally pushed him to ask it, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "Nightstrike, how do you and Jazz know all this?"

"I think tha' would be obvious but I can see none of ya quite dared ta think it. Our trine was taken when we were sparklings and we became Tournament fighters. I was trained as a medic because of how sensitive my sensors are. Tournament fighters usually 'ave other 'jobs' as well. All three of us were trained as spys, infiltrators, saboteurs, and assassins. Th' Underground is a very dangerous place in any circumstance. Its part of why we are so good at are jobs now, we've had a lot of trainin', practice, and experience. Gladiators are usually hired out as guards for security details. Th' more subtle gladiators were often used as spys as well. Collection of blackmail material, causing accidents, making problems disappear, those are just th' tip of th' iceberg as humans would say."

"I'm an acknowledged master of the Metallikato style, it was th' first one I learned. I am also an acknowledged master of Crystalocution, Diffusion, and Circuit-Su and 'ave reached the intermediate levels of Pit Fightin'. Nightstrike here is th' same though he learned and mastered Diffusion first because it was required all medics learn it. Medics actually fought in the Tournament and were forbidden from doin' so in th' Colliseum. Gladiators refused ta touch a medic with anythin' resemblin' violence so th' Pit Bosses quit tryin'. Its one of those little differences in custom between fighters and gladiators. Medics were highly regarded in both Rings but only had ta fight in th' Tournament. Our trine's mastery of th' four main styles of the Tournament and our knowledge of the main style of th' Colliseum helped make us th' Tournament Champions. Fights in th' Tournament were usually team against team in either singles matches or group matches depending on what th' Pit Boss and th' Owners agreed on. As a trine we were all on th' same team. Nightstrike was involved in both Rings because he was a medic."

"Where exactly did the Rings operate?" asked Wheeljack. Nightstrike answered.

"Kaon. Th' fighting schools there were just a front. Very few wished ta know of th' things tha' happened there or interfere with them, so it was th' perfect place. Our trine stayed fighters until we were bought by a rather wily old mech who worked directly for Sentinel Prime."

"Yea, ol' Screwdriver freed us on th' condition tha' all three of us work for him in Sentinel Prime's service. Sentinel Prime was aware of what we did for him but he was not aware of how we came ta work for him or how we gained our various skills. Th' whole Council took a lot of work and effort ta control at th' best of times. When Megatron started th' rebellions we were th' ones who informed Sentinel who it was."

"Tha' 'bout broke his spark. He had been fond of th' greedy fool. He put th' three of us in charge of creatin' th' Wreckers and helpin' to start th' Autobots. Jazz was th' one who did th' most recruiting and scouting. 'Storm got us all kind of contacts and contracts as well as began stockpilin' supplies of all sorts. I started creatin' all th' upgrades, weapons, and security systems tha' would be needed. When Alpha Trion himself tells ya tha' war is comin' it was best ta listen. So we began th' preparations. Sentinel knew he was goin' ta die. A warrior was needed as th' Prime, not a scholar who would not be able ta stomach th' decisions war brought before leaders. If he had been then our orders would 'ave come directly from him and not from Screwdriver and Kup."

Optimus really wasn't sure what he should feel. It was slightly disturbing to know that he predecessor had in all likelihood let himself die so that another could take his place so that he would not have to bare the burdens of war. It was even more upsetting to know that two of his friends, trusted friends, and two of his best warriors had never really known peace, not the way many of the other Ark crew knew it. All those four had ever seen was fighting, conflict, violence, and death. It was a wonder any of them were sane. Though it did more than explain why all of them were so skilled at what they did. It made the Autobot Commander wonder what other hidden depths they hid.

Ratchet really was happy at the moment. The cold clinical way Nightstrike and Jazz had said everything rather chilled his spark. To know how they had suffered but spoke of it as if it were normal was upsetting. There had been complete acceptence of how they had been raised and had lived in their voices. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Nightstrike, and Jazz. The reasons for their behavior were so much clearer now. The customs and culture they grew up in was vastly different from the rest of Cybertron. It was no wonder violence or harsh words or completely ignoring whoever was speaking or threats were their usual answer to anything that upsetting them. It was probably normal, expected behavior in Kaon.

Wheeljack was fitting the pieces of the puzzle Jazz and Nightstrike had given him together in his head. What they had said made a lot of sense, especially the part about what they had done to prepare for the war. No one had really been sure who had started the Autobots, at least they hadn't been sure who had provided the secure bases, recruits, and various much needed supplies. It made sense that Jazz and Nightstrike had been involved especially if they had been the ones to help Sentinel Primes control the Council. The Council had become more managable toward the end of Sentinel Prime's reign and neither of them had any reason to lie. Though their were things he was itching to know. Nightstrike had been a medic but he had the skills of an engineer as well, especially when it came to weapons, upgrades, and security systems. The visored medic had probably done a lot more than just be a regular medic, more than he was saying at least.

Prowl could definitely see why Nightstrike had called them down to the med-bay. And he had read between the lines of Jazz and Nightstrike's words. Locking them up for long periods of time was as inadvisable as it was for the Twins, even though all four of them had more control than others, probably because they were better disciplined. But it was nice to know his lover and his friend trusted him enough to know all this about them. He was rather sure that later on Jazz and Nightstrike would answer his questions, the ones he had left unsaid, in private and more in-depth. It was one of the qualities he liked about both of them, they were both completely honest when they liked or trusted someone. That was probably how Jazz had caught him actually. The saboteur had understood immediately what his trine-mate was trying to accomplish when the medic locked them in Jazz's quarters and had taken the less than subtle nudge for the large hint it was.

xxxxx

Seein how they were all contemplative now, Nightstrike moved from his place next to Jazz and went to the terminal in the room. He opened a compartment in his wrist and released a connection cable, a cable normally used by very advanced hackers. That merely helped confirm what the two trine-mates had told the other four Autobots. Their skills as well as the way they worked were a testament as well. Besides, all four of them had a feeling that conversation with Kup would merely confirm their story as well.

"I 'ave seen and treated and had this done ta me. But no amount of words can really describe it. The ones who ran th' Rings called this particular practice Motivation; we called it Breakin' or Deprivation. Because that was really what it did. Break ya a little more every time ya were put through it. I have more than enough of those scenes burnt inta my memory banks so it would be best for ya a ta see what exactly ya were riskin'."

Nightstrike had been right, no amount of words could describe it. It was far worse than either of the trine-mates had made it sound. The sheer violence the mechs on the screen displayed, as if their only wish was to tear out the vocalizer of their opponent with their dental plates and drink the hot energon from the wound. Limbs being torn off, energon and coolant and other fluids gushing everywhere, and the crazed looks in those mech's optics as if everyone they saw was prey. It was spark chilling to know that such practices had gone on for countless vorn and that their friends had suffered through that as well. It was no wonder Megatron had laid siege to Kaon so early in the War and later on built the Decepticon Base of Kolkular there.

Needless to say Nightstrike provided an entire list of those in the Autobot who should not be in the brig for long periods of time to Prowl and the extensive reasoning behind why those mechs in particular should not be confined. Nightstrike had been very thorough with those lists and after reading them both the CMO and SIC completely agreed with the visored medic. Though it was actions like this tha made both Ratchet and Prowl wonder why Nightstrike refused to become an officer. Then they would see him working excitedly with Wheeljack on a new experiment, or listening to music with Jazz, or speaking with Bluestreak, or leaning peacefully against Sunstreaker, or being taken somewhere by Sideswipe, and they realize that he is more than content with what he has in life. A promotion isn't going to do much for him except pile even more responsibility on him and decrease his time with those he cares for.

xxxxx

The almost impromptu meeting actually took about two cycles and ended just before the shifts changed. So the only ones left in the med-bay besides Nightstrike at the moment were Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Sideswipe and Bluestreak should be 'bout ta go on duty soon. First Aid has th' next shift Ratchet. Why don't ya and Wheeljack go 'ave some personal time together."

"What do you plan on doing Nightstrike?" Ratchet was a little worried about how seemingly drained his friend and colleague was. Not that the CMO blamed him after the extensive meeting that just happened.

"Sunstreaker doesn't get out of th' brig till th' end of th' next shift. I'll probably just go down ta my lab and work on one of my projects. I 'ave permission from Prowl ta be th' one ta pick up Sunstreaker from th' brig later."

Ratchet almost whacked his lover upside the head when he saw the way Wheeljack perked up at the mention of Nightstrike's projects. The only things that stopped the surly medic was that he knew Wheeljack loved his work and took great delight in working with Nightstrike. Ratchet took great delight in Nightstrike working with Wheeljack as well. It had significantly decreased the amount of explosions and his lover had immediate medical care when it did happen. In fact, he hadn't had to practically rebuild his troublesome lover since Nightstrike joined the Ark crew.

Wheeljack said nothing as Ratchet hauled him out of med-bay and towards their quarters. He knew better than to insinuate that he would rather be tinkering in a lab than spending quality time with Ratchet. Well, he knew better most of the time. The other part of the time a wrench to the head more than reminded him.

xxxxx

The brig was very quiet when Nightstrike came down. He had gone to Sideswipe and Bluestreak and told them to push the berths in the Twins's room together when their shift ended. All of them would be recharging together once he went and retrieved Sunstreaker from the brig.

The visored medic watched Sunstreaker for a breem. He could see how uneasy the golden warrior was even though you had to be familiar with his body language to tell. Nightstrike said nothing as he opened the door to the cell Sunstreaker occupied.

"Ya're free ta go Sunshine." Slowly the golden twin raised his head to look his dark lover in the optics for Nightstrike was a welcome sight in this special little Pit.

Nightstrike for his part felt his spark pulse faster as he watched the subtle warmth enter his golden lover's optics at the sight of him. It was nice to know that his Sunshine liked and appreciated his presence.

Neither of them spoke as they walked down the hall to the Twins's quarters with Sunstreaker's arm wrapped possessively around Nightstrike's waist. The medic really didn't mind as the gesture made him feel wanted and it went a long way in soothing Sunstreaker. In fact, the medic was rather sure Sunstreaker's dominance was welcomed by all three of the golden Lamborghini's lovers. They liked their Sunshine just the way he was. Vanity, dominance, overprotectiveness, possessiveness, surliness, and all, it was just who he was.

Sunstreaker didn't have to give any thanks as he was forced into the middle of the berth Bluestreak and Sideswipe had made. His expression and body language said it for him. Sideswipe was a little surprised when he was pushed into the berth next to his twin but not unhappy.

Bluestreak and Nightstrike shared a look before they settled into the berth with their twins. It was their turn to protect the Twins. It might not be much but it meant more than many other gestures could.


End file.
